Kelindi Mordesis
Background Kelindi from birth was destined for greatness, a mark being placed upon him by Avalon ever since his grandfather started caring for him after his parent’s vanished. His grandfather kept the reason for the birthmark on his shoulder a secret but always urged him to keep it covered. Despite that, strange events happened during Kelindi’s childhood that he couldn’t explain; Plants growing around him when he was scared or angry, an affinity with animals he couldn’t understand, and the one time where his practice bow grew leaves...his grandfather couldn’t keep the secret from his son for long. Deciding to learn the craft of blacksmithing from a young age, the oblivious Kelindi left the village in search of a master to train him... The Events of the Badlands Kelindi had traveled to Centrus City to find a master to train him and came across Light Flaero, who took him under his wing as an apprentice. Early in his career he travelled to the Badlands along with his master and two others named Ryze and Alice in order to find a rare flower. There they were attacked by orc bandits and during the event, Kelindi’s powers awoke and he fought back with his new weapons and magic. He basically saved all three of the people’s lives and upon returning to Centrus, embraced his new life as the Protector of the Wild, with a special interest in bringing the Badlands back to life. Abilities Expert Level Life Maya - Due to Avalon’s blessing, Kelindi has almost total control over animals and plants to the point of growing them himself and bringing even the most ancient species of plants out from the Earth. Life Weaponry - Kelindi can essentially contaminate a weapon or really any surface into a hard almost metallic wood-like substance. The wood often comes with thorns as well, and Kelindi uses this power to form reliable weapons in combat. The Power of Anger - When angered severely, Kelindi can transform into a massive plant-like wolf monster a little over 6 meters tall that has access to all the powers Kelindi has as well as the added strength and size of the wolf form, in addition to no longer feeling pain. Personality Kelindi seems to suffer from a split personality. On one hand, Kelindi is a determined, cheerful, eager, and kind soul always willing to help others and being particular on being polite to strangers for the sake of his race. However upon awakening Avalon’s gift Kelindi is shown to have a more orderly and firm side that finds it hard to have fun when work and things are needed to be done. Kelindi switches between the two at random as if having an internal war with himself. Appearance Kelindi is an odd looking Meridian, sporting blue fur, pointed cat ears and a rat’s tail. With the powers of Avalon coursing through his veins now, his eyes changed from a warm green to pure yellow light, and tattoos singed into his skin glow with the same yellow light. The tattoos cover every inch of the Meridian’s body and are the source of all his power. Category:Character